


[Podfic] Harry Potter and the Curse of the Malfoy Dildo

by aibidil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AKA Fertility Statues, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Auror Partners, Bonding, Dildo Antics Like You've Never Seen Before, Dildo Knows Best, Dildos, Forced Bonding, Harry and his pet Dildo, Humor, Jumping Dildos, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Seamus is a Lad TM, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, magic dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: When Harry goes to a Charity Auction he doesn't expect to come away with a sex toy that used to belong to the Malfoy Family, and he certainly doesn't expect to bond himself to it - but then again, when has Harry's life ever gone as he expects? [Podfic version]





	[Podfic] Harry Potter and the Curse of the Malfoy Dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Curse of the Malfoy Dildo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695309) by [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137). 



  


**Text:** [Harry Potter and the Curse of the Malfoy Dildo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695309)

 **Author:** [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137)

 **Reader:** [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil)

 **Length:** 38 minutes

 **Listen/Download at Mediafire:** [Harry Potter and the Curse of the Malfoy Dildo by Gracie137](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tonyrm0refnum4w/HP_and_the_Curse_of_the_Malfoy_D%2Ald%2A.mp3/file)


End file.
